Gothic Lullaby
by Vampireme
Summary: Edward is gone, but after two years Alice decides to watch a movie. What happenes when they see Bella Swan at the end credits?
1. Chapter 2

_A/N This is just an idea playing around in my head, its not original, I know, but I got bored. My other stories are currently on hiatus...lol. Let me know what you think of this, and I will TRY to continue it. I know I'm not doing a very good job of keeping up my stories, but my life is really hectic right now. Parents are divoreced and fighting like cats, people dying, school, friends, a big giant love triangle-square thing between my friends...Gah. You all can't imagine it. So, since I have no internet, I'm typing this up. Enjoy!_

_-looks up- Dang, thats long. 0.0_

Disclaimer: I pretty much own everything. -beepbeepbeep- Gr, stupid lie detector.

**Gothic Lullaby-- Chapter One**

**The Movie Marathon-EPOV**

"Edward, guess what I got!" Alice screamed, holding up a huge white plastic bag.

"Did you finally invest in some dignity?" I said, my tone bitter.

"Oh my gawd, Edward. Your fling was years ago. Get over it." Bridget sassed, putting both hands on her hips.

Bridget came into the family about six months or so years ago, about a year after I left my Bella. I have been without my Bella for two years now. _Not your Bella_, I mentally scolded. Bridget was beautiful. She looked much like Rosalie, with her long blonde hair. Hers was curled slightly, and waved gently down her back. Her body was curved to the extreme. It was wierd, unporportioned, just like a Barbie doll. She was top heavy and hip heavy with barely any waist and dainty feet. She was tall as well, and it didn't help that she was wearing the highest heels I had ever seen. She made sweats and a tank top look couture. She also had an unhealthy infatuation in trying to get me out of the hell-hole depression I was in. Maybe she was striving to be Dr. Phil or Oprah? I didn't know, but it was annoying.

Bridget sat down next to me, crosing her mile long legs. We didn't change her, she was alone, with red eyes. Her eyes were now a rough honey color, though I could see some orange. She cheated on her diet ocassionaly, but we never said anything. She has the ability to block powers, which she has been doing for the past ten years. No minds for me, or futures for Alice, or emotions for Jasper. Nothing. Not a whisper. At first I had felt annoyed and aggitated. It was Bella all over again. Slowly I realised how nice it was...the silence I mean.

"Oh Bridget, do us a favor and shut your cologen lips." Rosalie snapped.

"Excuse me? My lips don't have cologen!" Bridget gasped, putting her hand to her chest.

"Could have fooled me." Jasper mumbled.

"Carlisle!" she pronounce it Car-lissle, despite what we try to tell her. "They're picking on me again!"

"Children!" a dissmissing sigh said.

"Anyway, LOOK WHAT I GOT!" Alice chirped, pulling out a couple of DVD's.

I took a brief sweep across the titles.

Corpse Bride and Sweeney Todd.

"Interesting choice, dear. But the blood..." Jasper started. He still hadn't gained alot of control.

"Oh, Jasper. The blood is practically Fuscia. Suck it up, be a man." Bridget said.

"I'm trying." Jasper moaned.

"It's okay, sweet-ums." Alice cooed. "Your more then man enough for me."

"Oh god, it's times like these I'm glad I can't read your minds. Put on Sweeney. I never did see it." I tried to seem happy.

"I did! It sucked." Bridget piped, crossing her arms.

"Well we didn't. So you can take that comment and shove it up your--"

"ROSALIE!" Esme and Carlisle appeared in the door way.

"Donkey." Rosalie finished.

"Enough chit-chat. The family, save for Bridget, haven't seen it, so go ahead and put it on." Esme dismissed.

The DVD started a moment later. "Man, even the DREAMWORKS is depressing!" Jasper exclaimed. The DVD continued to play, with Alice's comments every three seconds.

"Isn't Johnny Depp dreamy? Look at his voice"

"I love Mrs. Lovett. Her acting skills are ah-mazing."

"Awww, poor Tobey!"

"Did you know Mrs. Lovett's first name is Claudette?"

"Hey, it's Snape!"

"Hey, that Anthony kid looks like you, Jasper!"

And with her singing snipits of songs.

The movie ended, and I have to say, it was a good movie. The ending was stupid, but the theatrics were nice. Not the best, but not bad. It didn't 'suck' how Bridget had pointed out.

We finished off with the credits, since Alice wanted to see if her named showed up. But what we weren't expecting was this.

In small white lettering, next to Mrs. Lovett, said Bella Swan.

**FIN.**

_A/N: What do you think? Sorry for all the errors, my computer has no spell check. So yes, I am aware that the fabulous Helena Boham Carter plays Mrs. Lovett, and it is my ABSOLUTE favorite movie, but Bella shall take her place in her life. Save the fact being married to Tim Burton. SHE IS NOT. That is all. Helena doesn't exist here, kay? 0.o It's pretty short, I know, but generally, they will be short and easy to read. Well, tell me what you all think? I have a lot of twists in mind so it won't be monotonous with other stories, so yeah. lemme know._

_XOXO,_

_Bella_

_(Yes, that IS my name xD Be jealous, jk)_


	2. Chapter 22

_A/N Well, I dunnoif this is popular yet, since I am pre writing this chapter. So I'll be putting up two (or more) chaps today or something. Eh. Just go ahead and read. Oh and with Bridget's name, yes I WAS watching The Girls Next Door for you Americans. I dunno if I spelled it right... Anyway, Enjoy!_

_-looks up- Do I always make them this long?_

Disclaimer: My name is Stephenie! 

"No dear, your name is Bella."

Stupid mother.

**Gothic Lullaby-- Chapter 2**

**Leather or Plaid--BPOV**

"Good Morning Miss." Said a male voice.

I woke up to the sound of that, and the clinking of ice cubes in a glass.

I peeked one eye open and met the green eyes of Xavier my butler with a glass of lemonade. I groaned, taking the glass (which had a cute black umbrella) and gulping it down. The sweet of the sugar and tang of the lemon made an intresting combo on my tongue. I thanked Xavier and he shuffled away from my bedside. Flipping off my black silk duvet cover from my slender torso, Belinda, my agent stepped into my room.

"Bella, Dahling." she said as she flipped out her Blackberry and began to punch in random numbers.

"Hey Bee" I smiled weakly, not quite out of my morning fog.

"Wear that leather number we bought the other day, your going to the UK today, for the Sweeney Todd premier like in...seven minutes. So Hurry, kay?" Belinda said.

I nodded, though I knew she wasn't paying attention. I delicately stepped toward my closet, in search of that horendous leather dress, that is until something else caught my eye. A nice long, comfortable plaid housecoat. (Actual Helenda Boham Carter outfit xD Look it up) I ripped it off the hanger, and put it on, as well as a pair of black boots. I stepped out of my spacious closet that Alice would be proud of.

I missed them, truly I did, but I realized that crying over them was a waste of tears and time. Edward was right, human memories do fade. At first I was terrified when I couldn't exactly remember Esme's smiling face, or Jasper's solomn one. I don't quite remember Emmett's joyful grin fully, and I was never able to comprehend Rosalie's beauty. Alice was still clear, and Carlisle was an easy face to remember, after my hospital fiascos. I broke down one day when I realized I didn't remember Edward's exact hair color. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I did agree to marry him. Bella Cullen. Eh, it doesn't flow very well. Even Jacob is fading. I lost contact with him when I was casted to star in the Sweeney Todd movie that came out a couple months ago. That was a memory, I remember at least.

It was a joke, when Jacob sent my picture in to the casting agent. When I got a call wanting me to star, I was less then thrilled. I didn't want to do it, but with Jacob's persuasion, I did.

That where I am now, atleast, twenty years old. Alone. With Money. It was quiet in my home, aside from animal noises from my dogs, cats, ferrets...you name it I got it. Multiple, probably.

My housecoat was comfortable, Belinda shot me disproving glare. She didn't really care though, why I didn't understand. I applied some dark eyeshadow and tamed the rats nest I called my hair and I was out the door and boarding a plane to the UK. I of course, fell asleep.

I awoke with a start, I didn't know why though. I looked out the window, it was raining and there was a huge comotion outside. I leaned closer to the window to see what was going on. It looked like a bunch of officials surrounding a body. A body with long blonde hair.

**FIN.**

_A/N There you have it. Another chapter. This one is reaaallly short, but I didn't want to bore you with non-Cullen action. Well, can you guess who it is? Who is the fabulous blonde who's name starts with a...well...guess. ;D Have fun. More to come, hopefully. xD_

_XOXO,_

_Bellllllahhhhh_


End file.
